life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Easter Eggs (Season 2)
This article contains Easter eggs that can be found in Life is Strange 2. The game features references to the original Life is Strange and Captain Spirit. :For a list of all references in the game, see here. ACFC Drive-Thru TBA All-Seeing Eye The All-Seeing Eye that was originally seen in Life is Strange reappears various times throughout Life is Strange 2. TBC Diner Song The song that plays in the Two Whales Diner in Episode 2 of the original Life is Strange reappears in Stephen Reynold's workshop. video Eriksen Family Trip Carving On a picnic table in the picnic area along the Trout Spring Trail in Mount Rainier National Park, a carving with Chris Eriksen, Charles Eriksen, and Emily Eriksen's names can be found, who made their first appearances in The Awesome Adventures of Captain Spirit. The year etched below their names appears to be 2014, which is consistent with Emily's death having occurred in late December 2014. TX Decal CarvedGraffiti06 D.png Exit Door to Somewhere Else Chloe Price's "Hole to Another Universe" graffiti from Season 1 is echoed in Season 2 with the "Exit Door to Somewhere Else" graffiti that can be found in Karen Reynolds' room when a lamp is turned on. LiS1_graffiti_reference-01.png Leet Train The train that Sean and Daniel jump on at the end of Episode 2 has "1337" written on its side. This is the way " " is spelled in an informal numerical code used on the internet. The same train originally appeared in the first Life is Strange as it passes by the junkyard in Arcadia Bay, Oregon. It is also assumed to be the train seen in Before the Storm. LiS1-1337_train.png|The 1337 train as it appears in Life is Strange.Freecam mod used to hide playable character only. LiS2-1337_train.png|The reappearance of the train in Life is Strange 2. LiS2-1337_train-closeup.png|A closeup of the 1337 identification in Life is Strange 2. Mushroom's Bandana TBA PlayBox In the Diaz Household's living room, a "PlayBox" (a portmanteau of two real-world console brands, and ) can be found. The "PlayBox" brand made its first appearance in The Awesome Adventures of Captain Spirit, where Chris can tell Charles that he wants one for Christmas and, later on, discover that Charles has already bought him one and is keeping it hidden in his closet. LiS2-Playbox-console.png|The Diaz's PlayBox. LiS2-Playbox-headset.png|A PlayBox-branded controller and headset. 20181027114118_1.jpg|The PlayBox box hidden on the top shelf of Charles' closet in Captain Spirit. Raoul Barbet's Dog Life is Strange 2 marks the third appearance of Co-Game Director Raoul Barbet's dog signature on a pencil case, just like it appeared on Max Caulfield's pencil case in the original Life is Strange, and on Chris Eriksen's pencil case in Captain Spirit. It is unknown whether Raoul drew it on the pencil case texture himself or whether somebody on the art team drew it on his behalf. LiS2-Raoul_Barbet_dog_pencilcase.png Raoul's dog signature has made its appearance on pencil cases belonging to all playable characters in the Life is Strange games created by Dontnod Entertainment. Saving a Bird When saving the bird trapped under a box at Bear Station, Sean will say, "Fly, be free!" Max and Chloe from the original Life is Strange use this same line when freeing birds throughout the previous two games. images for comparison Sean Singing If Sean turns on the MP3 player in his room while preparing for the Halloween party in Episode 1, he will sing along to certain verses of the song "On The Flip Of A Coin". He will also drum his hands against his thighs to the beat. Selfies When Sean looks at his laptop, he will say, "I'm not a selfies kind of guy." This may be a reference to Life is Strange and Max Caulfield's love for photography. At the beginning of the game, Mark Jefferson holds a lecture about selfies. Three Seals Motel After passing by Arcadia Bay, Sean Diaz and Daniel Diaz can stay at the Three Seals Motel. This is a bit of a tongue-in-cheek reference to the Two Whales Diner from Life is Strange. LiS2-Three_Seals_Motel-1.jpg LiS1-Two_Whales_Diner.png Cassidy's Backpack Tribute Cassidy's backpack displays three references to things that feature in Season 1. These three things are a Pacific Steve's Famous Crab patch, a "No Fucks" patch that mirrors a young Max Caulfield's "No fucks given" scrambled-letter T-shirt, and some red plaid (possibly a blanket) that mirrors a shirt belonging to Rachel Amber, worn by Max in "Chaos Theory." LiS2-Cassidy_backpack-LiS1refs.png|The Season 1 references. LiS1-Pacific_Steves-sign.png|The Pacific Steve's signpost in Arcadia Bay's junkyard. Nofcksgiven.png|Max's "No fucks given" T-shirt that she wore in 2008. Vlcsnap-2016-09-04-15h53m02s539.png|Max wearing a red plaid shirt. Trivia * While popcultural references found on license plates were prominently featured in the original Life is Strange, the license plates in Season 2 don't appear to follow this pattern. pt-br: Easter Eggs (Life is Strange 2) Category:Easter Eggs Category:Season 2 Category:Special Content Category:Special Content (Season 2)